User blog:Mozart999/I am making a bad version of Inside Out
It is here. I am basing it off of the version on this page. What I need to do: This script (Page 12) Note: underlined text is worked on and crossed-out text is done. *Make all the characters dumb and unlikable. *Make the animation look like The Rapsittie Kids: Believe In Santa. Yes *Make Anger the first emotion to appear in Riley's head. done *Make Riley as a baby look like the baby in Foodfight! We can't see them it's just a script. But I assure you. *Have Riley's car explode when it hits the dinosaur. *Replace Sadness' Old Yeller reference with a pop culture or toilet humor joke. *Make Anger actually say "that curse word" he always wants to say during the course of the film without censorship. *The Triple Dent Gum jingle becomes the theme song to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *Make Bing Bong a whiny brat who LOVES toilet humor. *Make Bing Bong's theme song "The Pee-Pee Dance" from Teen Titans Go! (WHY?) *Have Bing Bong poop candy instead of crying out candy, and have Joy and Sadness yell "What are you doing?" each time it happens, referencing to the Illumination's HOP, when the titular character tries to show the person who finds him that he's "really special" *Make the imaginary boyfriend '''ACTUALLY JUSTIN BIEBER '''and make him sing "Baby". Wait.... *Have product placement in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. *Make the "Abstract Thought" scene in live action with crappy sock puppets that look like the one in this video and have all of this sing the song the puppet is singing during that scene. *After the above scene, Bing Bong poops candy and revealed he was singing this because he was constipated.https://random-ness.fandom.com/wiki/File:Everybody_Poops-0 *Make the MEGA Babies use their powers to destroy everything in Imagination Land. *Have the characters talk to the audience a la Dora the Explorer. *Jangles is a killer clown. *Have Jangles kidnap Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong. *Replace the "HI RILEY, IT'S ME!" part in Riley's nightmare with the Neon Mickey logo. *Bing Bong, Joy and Sadness become naked as a result of the nightmare. *Have "Accidents Will Happen" from Thomas and Friends play when the Train of Thought derails. *Have a hurricane destroy the Islands of Personality and the emotion headquarters and everyone dies as a result. *Have Bing Bong go to the Subconcious a second time instead of "fading away", but this time, it's preceded by one of the guards yelling at him for pooping candy and doing a Slasher Smile at him. *Remove the line "Take her to the moon for me...okay?". *Have Joy fade away in the memory dump and get replaced by Angela Anaconda. *Nina makes a cameo, as a kid at school or that girl sliding with Riley in the playground memory. *Replace the Train of Thought with an Amtrak passenger train. **If it was in the real movie, it would be in bad taste. My dad rode that exact train HOURS BEFORE IT CRASHED. *Have Riley actually go back to Minnesota and a replacement for Riley will be some weirdo lost in the street, referencing a TAWoG episode called "The Babysitter." *Have Bing Bong keep a urinal in his bottomless bag that he uses every 10 minutes. *Have Bing Bong talk like a toddler. *Have Riley actually poop on the couch in the Goofball Island Core Memory. *Have Disgust only yell one phrase over and over: "Eew! That's disgusting!". During its last occurrence, Bing Bong gets so annoyed that he pees on her. *Make Riley Hispanic and come from New Mexico, and make her mom and dad Hispanic stereotypes. *Dora the Explorer replaces Meg. *Have Bing Bong make an offensive joke that gets edited out of future releases of the film, just like what happened with Aladdin and Hotel Transylvania 2. *There is a musical number at the end sung to the tune of the Larry-Boy theme song from the VeggieTales episode "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space" about Angela Anaconda and how she is going to help Riley. To make it worse, it's sung by the three Bing Bongs from The Bing Bong Book, and they dance in front of gross imagery, including toilets, bugs, scenes from gross episodes like The Splinter from SpongeBob, dirty hotels, etc. *Naked Toddler Riley attempts to kill Bing Bong claiming that hockey is more important than imaginary friends, but he annoys her by singing Animal Crackers In My Soup. *Have kids' infomercials from the late 90's and 2000's play every 30 minutes. After each string of infomercials, Bing Bong says "Buy our stuff or I'll poop on you!" Not every 30 minutes, but more like when I feel like it *Add loads of product placement. Here is a collection of pre-written fake quotes in the comment section, and I will add them into the script later: *Bing Bong: "Welp, it's back to the Subconcious for me. Anyway, poop poop poopy poopity poo poop poop!" *Bing Bong: "Welp, it's back to the Subconcious for me. Anyway-(starts pooping) OH MY FREAKING GOD, I HAVE THE RUNS!" *Bing Bong: "Well, the pope takes a poop and the president too and the fancy pants banker in his three piece suit, the big fat general and all in his troops, the truth of the matter is that everybody poops!" (Bing Bong proceeds to poop) *Joy: "Oh, no! The Mega Babies are destroying Imagination Land!" **Except I will have Angela Anaconda say this instead because Joy already faded away in the Memory Dump at this point. *Anger: "Now, where was it we saw it last?" (types up for a memory) "It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Come inside, it's fun inside!" NO! *Riley Anderson: "Dad, the car!" (we hear an explosion) Bill Anderson: "Oh, god damn it! We'll just have to walk to San Fransisco from here on..." *Bing Bong: "Hooray, I'm naked! I love being naked!" *Bing Bong: "Oh no, a hurricane! I'm going to potty everywhere because I'm so scared!' *Baby Riley: "Bad news-Riley's future self doesn't really care about you anymore! She cares more about hockey and pop idols! And now, I will do a silly monkey dance to torture you!" Bing Bong: "I have a better idea for torture! Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop the loop..." Baby Riley: "Nooooooooooo! You can't be better than me!" (Bing Bong is seen trying to poop on her, and we cut to this infomercial ). *Sadness: "Wow, Bing Bong, you poop so much candy! That's amazing...but gross at the same time." Bing Bong: "It's magical...kind of like cancer or something!" **Note: This was the offensive joke that was cut out of the future releases of the film. *Bing Bong: "Excuse me! I'm having a potty emergency right now, so I must do this..." (Bing Bong picks up the bottomless bag, but it takes long to find the urinal he needs) Bing Bong: "Come on, come on! I'm going to have an-Oh, found it!" (he begins peeing in it) Bing Bong: "Aaah...that feels so refreshing!" Joy: "You know, there was a bathroom right there you could have used instead of going out in the open." Bing Bong: "But Joy, it was a potty emergency!" (Joy facepalms, and we cut to this commercial ). *Bing Bong: "I just ready, ok?" Category:Blog posts